religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Vladimir van Kiev
Vladimir van Kiev (Oudrussisch: Володимеръ Святославичь) of Vladimir de Heilige, de Grote of de Apostelgelijke (Kiev of Vybut, 956 - Berestova, 15 juli 1015) was Grootvorst van Kiev en geheel Rusland. Hij was een kleinzoon van de H. Olga en werd na zijn dood vereerd als de bekeerder van Rusland. De naam "Vladimir" is het gevolg van volksetymologie: in het Russisch betekent hij “heerser van de wereld”, maar in werkelijkheid is de naam de Slavische versie van het Oudnoorse “Valdemar”, wat "beroemd door macht" betekent. Voor zijn troonsbestijging Hij was de jongste zoon van de heerser van Kiev, Svjatoslav (zoon van Olga) en zijn minnares Maloesja. Maloesja was een prinses van de Drevljanen, gevangengenomen en tot slavin gemaakt door Olga nadat ze de moord op haar echtgenoot Igor gewroken had. Omdat Olga de verhouding tussen Svjatoslav en Maloesja, afkeurde, zou zij Maloesja hebben laten bevallen in het land van de Drevljanen (ongeveer het huidige Galicië). Voor zijn dood in 972 verdeelt Svjatoslav zijn rijk onder zijn twee wettelijke zonen: Jaropolk krijgt het hertogdom Kiev, Galicië gaat naar Oleg. Nog tot de 18e eeuw zouden Rusland en zijn voorlopers, het Kievse Rijk en Moskovië, het zonder vaste opvolgingsregels moeten doen. Het resultaat was dat bijna elke troonopvolging tot een burgeroorlog leidde. Als Novgorod tegen de verdeling in opstand dreigt te komen (in 970) weigeren beide zoons daarheen te gaan om de mogelijke opstand te bezweren. Svjatoslav zendt dan Vladimir (begeleid door zijn oom, Dobrynja) naar Novgorod en draagt het bestuur over die stad aan Vladimir over. Van 972 tot 977 woedt in het Kievse Rijk een burgeroorlog tussen Jaropolk en Oleg. Na de nederlaag van Oleg vlucht Vladimir naar de Varjagen in Scandinavië, waar hij troepen ronselt om Novgorod en tenslotte heel Rusland terug te veroveren. miniatuur|200px|links|''Vladimir and Rogneda'' (1770). Vladimir valt het Kievse Rijk binnen in 980. Op weg naar Kiev vraagt Vladimir in Polotsk de hand van Rogneda (Oudnoors: Ragnhild) dochter van Rogvolod (ON: Ragnvald), prins van Polotsk, en verloofde van Jaropolk. Rogneda vindt zichzelf te edel om met de zoon van een slavin te trouwen, maar Vladimir beantwoordt haar weigering met de verovering van de vesting van Polotsk en het doden van Rogvolod. Hij dwingt Rogneda daarna tot een huwelijk. Polotsk was een belangrijke vesting op weg naar Kiev en nadat hij ook Smolensk veroverd heeft, verzekert Vladimir tamelijk gemakkelijk zijn intrede in Kiev (980). Jaropolks raadgever, de bojaar Bloed, zet hem ertoe aan om eerst naar Rodnja te vluchten, en daarna om zich over te geven. Jaropolk vertrouwt Bloeds en Vladimirs genadevoorstellen, maar wordt op weg naar het hoofdkwartier van Vladimir door twee Varjagen gedood. Jaropolks postume zoon, Svjatopolk (volgens sommigen eerder de zoon van Vladimir na de verkrachting van Jaropolks weduwe) wordt uitgehuwelijkt aan een Poolse prinses om hem buiten de erfopvolging van Kiev te houden. Deze manoeuvre mislukt als de Poolse schoonvader van Svjatopolk oorlog gaat voeren met Vladimir. Svjatopolk wordt door Vladimir gevangengezet. Heidens bewind Volgens vele historici was Vladimir de kandidaat van de heidenen, die bang waren dat Jaropolk Christen zou worden (of al was). Na de machtsverovering laat Vladimir in elk geval een aantal heidense standbeelden en heiligdommen optrekken in Kiev, hij had ook veel vrouwen en concubines. Het heidendom leefde ook heel sterk onder het volk: nog in 983 (onder Vladimir dus) wordt in Kiev een Christelijke Varingiër terechtgesteld samen met de zoon die hij niet aan Peroen wou offeren (de proto-martelaren Theodoor en Ivan). miniatuur|250px|links|''Vladimir trekt op tegen de Vjatitsjen'' Van 980 tot 987 gaat Vladimir op veroveringstocht: hij verslaat de Vjatitsjen, de Radimitsjen en de Baltische Jatvingers. Hij strijdt met de Polen over handelsrechten en het statuut van Svjatopolk, onderwerpt Chazarië en verovert delen van het grondgebied van de Wolga-Bulgaren waar hij vestingen en steden bouwt. Zoals Peter de Grote en Catharina de Grote later laat hij andere volkeren zich in ruil voor trouw aan de heerser van Kiev in Rus’ vestigen: de Turkse stammen de Torki en de Berendei. Nadat Vladimir in 987 Chersonesos op de Krim (niet te verwarren met het huidige Cherson – Chersonesos zou Korsun zijn) veroverd heeft, geraakt hij verwikkeld in de hofintriges van Constantinopel. Hij zendt 6000 soldaten naar Constantinopel als hulp voor Basilius II tegen Bardas Fokas. Hij vraagt tezelfdertijd de hand van Basilius' zuster, Anna. Bekering van Rusland Hoewel het christendom zich al sedert de negende eeuw verspreid had in het Kievse rijk, en zowel de Duitse Keizer Otto de Grote als de Byzantijnse keizers missionarissen gestuurd hadden, waren de heersers van Kiev steeds heiden gebleven. Volgens de overlevering had Vladimir gezanten uitgezonden naar Rome, Constantinopel, de joodse Chazaren en het Islamitische Wolga-Bulgarije om het beste geloof vast te stellen. In elk geval besloot Vladimir, die zelf 7 vrouwen en honderden concubines had, dat het moment gekomen was om zich te bekeren tot de monotheïstische godsdienst die volgens hem Rusland het meeste voordeel zou verschaffen: de Byzantijnse ritus van het Christendom, die de lokale kerken meer autonomie bood dan Rome (inzake taal van de liturgie) terwijl de vorst meer controle uitoefende over de lokale kerk dan volgens de in het westen geldende regels. In 988 laat Vladimir zich dopen in Chersonesos. Volgens de overlevering krijgt hij daarbij het gezicht terug, dat hij door een oogziekte tijdelijk verloren had. Vanaf de Krim komt hij met zijn nieuwe bruid naar Kiev terug. Deze vorm van bekering sprak veel meer tot de verbeelding van de Kievse bevolking dan een bekering door een gewone priester in Kiev. Nadat hij de leden van zijn familie bekeerd heeft, en zijn vele vrouwen verstoten heeft, laat Vladimir het houten afgodsbeeld van Peroen neerhalen, door paarden meeslepen en geselen voor het in de Dnjepr geworpen wordt. Hij beveelt ook alle inwoners van Kiev zich te laten dopen tijdens een massale doopplechtigheid. Iedereen werd opgeroepen naar de Dnjepr te komen, waarna de priesters vanaf de oever de doopgebeden voorlazen, waarbij hele groepen inwoners onder dezelfde naam aangeroepen werden. Waarschijnlijk spraken de priesters dezelfde taal als hun dopelingen en waren ze Bulgaren. miniatuur|200px|rechts|''Doop van Rusland'' Het gebrek aan weerstand en het gemak waarmee de inwoners van Kiev zich lieten dopen, laten veronderstellen dat velen toen al in het geheim Christen waren. Het Christendom had in het Kievse rijk al voor de Heilige Olga wortel geschoten. In 867 had Patriarch Photius al geclaimd dat de Russen tot het Christendom waren overgegaan. Kiev werd door Constantinopel zelfs vernoemd in een lijst van Orthodoxe bisdommen. Het is dan ook niet te verwonderen dat Griekse bronnen uit de 10e eeuw de massale “doop van Rusland” zelfs niet vermelden, en de latere Nestorkroniek enkel door Arabische bronnen (oa Yahya van Antiochië) bevestigd wordt. Vladimir beleeft de bekering echter ook persoonlijk. Hij probeert een christelijk leven te leiden, bouwt kerken (de eerste stenen kerk van het Kievse rijk, de kerk van de tienden en een kerk op de heuvel waar vroeger de heidense afgoden aanbeden werden), scholen en ziekenhuizen. Vladimir zendt zijn oom, Dobrynja, naar Novgorod om de stad tot het Christendom te bekeren. Toch slaagt Vladimir er niet in om nog tijdens zijn leven alle Oost-Slaven te bekeren: aan de oevers van de Oka, in de buurt van Rostov, leefden er heidenen tot in de 12e eeuw. Naar het einde van zijn leven verdeelde Vladimir het rijk van Kiev onder zijn twaalf zonen: een beslissing die volgens velen de eerste stap is geweest tot de versplintering van Rusland in kleine vorstendommetjes. Vladimir stierf op 15 juli 1015 in Berestovo op weg naar Novgorod om zijn zoon Jaroslav te straffen die zich te onafhankelijk had opgesteld. Na zijn dood maakte Vladimirs “zoon” Svjatopolk zich tijdelijk meester van de troon van Kiev. Hij laat zijn “broers” Boris en Gleb vermoorden, die later zoals Olga en Vladimir heilig verklaard worden. De onrust in het Kievse rijk houdt aan tot Jaroslav de Wijze zich meester maakt van de troon. In de tussentijd hebben de vijanden van Rusland de kaarten grondig dooreengeschud: Chazarië is onder de voet gelopen door de nomadische Petsjenegen (1016), en Byzantium heeft zich meester gemaakt van het westelijke Bulgarije (1018). Nalatenschap Na zijn dood werd Vladimir, zoals Anna, begraven in de kerk van de Tienden. Delen van zijn lichaam werden aan verschillende door hem gestichte instellingen geschonken om als relikwieën vereerd te worden. Eén van de grootste kathedralen in Kiev, de Universiteit aldaar en het Orthodoxe Theologisch Seminarie in Crestwood, New York zijn naar hem genoemd. Catharina de Grote startte een Orde van Sint-Vladimir (afgeschaft in 1917, maar hernomen door de Russisch-Orthodoxe kerk in 1959). Zowel de Orthodoxe kerk als de Rooms-katholieke vieren de heilige Vladimir op 15 juli. Vladimir werd pas in de 13e eeuw heilig verklaard (met de eerste kerk die zijn naam draagt in Novgorod in 1311-2). (volgens sommigen een gevolg van een gebrek aan mirakels). Vladimir is genoemd als de patroon van de bekeerlingen, de moordenaars, de ouders van grote gezinnen en van Rusland. Hij kreeg ook de titel “Gelijke van de Apostelen” (wellicht niet toevallig – zo lieten de meeste Griekse heersers van Byzantium zich ook noemen). Aan Vladimir zijn in de Orthodoxe kerk het Troparion t.4 (“Gij waart een koopman die kostbare parels zocht …”) en het Kondakion t.8 (“Gij zijt voor ons als de apostel Paulos geweest …”) gewijd. Hij bleef in vele sagen en legendes met heidense invloed bekend als Krasno Solnyshko, d.i. de Mooie Zon. Met Vladimir eindigt de Varingische periode in de Oost-Slavische geschiedenis en begint de christelijke periode. Bronnen * Catholic Encyclopedia 1912 (“St. Vladimir the Great”) Auteur: Andrew J. Shipman. (http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/15497a.htm, toegang op 30/05/2007) * Encyclopaedia Britannica 1911 (“Saint Vladimir”) (http://www.1911encyclopedia.org/Saint_Vladimir, toegang op 30/05/2007) * George Vernadsky, “A History of Russia”, Yale University Press, 1961 * Gustav Weller, “Geschiedenis van Rusland” (vertaling uit het Frans), Desclée-De Brouwer, 1966 ---- Categorie:Heerser van het Kievse Rijk Categorie:Heilige in het christendom Categorie:Heilige of zalige van koninklijke afkomst Categorie:Russisch-orthodoxe Kerk af:Wladimir I van Kiëf ar:فلاديمير الأول be:Уладзімір Святаславіч be-x-old:Уладзімер Сьвятаславіч bg:Владимир I ca:Vladímir I de Kíev cs:Vladimír I. de:Wladimir I. el:Βλαδίμηρος Α' του Κιέβου en:Vladimir I of Kiev es:Vladimiro I de Kiev et:Vladimir Püha fi:Vladimir Suuri fr:Vladimir Ier he:ולדימיר הראשון, נסיך קייב hr:Vladimir I., veliki knez Kijeva hu:I. Vlagyimir kijevi nagyfejedelem id:Vladimir I it:Vladimir I di Kiev ja:ウラジーミル1世 ka:ვლადიმირ I დიდი ko:블라디미르 1세 la:Vladimirus I Magnus lt:Vladimiras Sviatoslavičius lv:Vladimirs Svjatoslavičs no:Vladimir I pl:Włodzimierz I Wielki pt:Vladimir I de Kiev ro:Vladimir I al Kievului ru:Владимир Святославич sk:Vladimír I. (Kyjevská Rus) sr:Владимир I Велики sv:Vladimir I tr:I. Vladimir (Kiev Büyük Knezi) uk:Володимир Святославич zh:弗拉基米尔一世·斯维亚托斯拉维奇